The present invention generally relates to a video theater system which employs a video projector and a video tape recorder and particularly to a video cassette adapted for use with video theater equipment which can inhibit the personal use or dubbing of a video program stored in the cassette.
Recently, movie theaters have become popular with audiences of about 100 people, and at which a video projector and a video tape recorder (VTR) are employed. Such a video theater is a movie theater which uses a video projector to show a movie. And, as compared with a conventional movie theater using film, the video theater has the advantage that a sophisticated plan for the theater best suited for the audience is possible and the cost of operation and management can be decreased considerably. The video signal source for the video projector used in this video theater is a cassette VTR for ordinary use, and this VTR employs a cassette video tape on which a desired program was recorded.
In general, the recorded content on the video tape can be copied quite easily, unlike a movie film so that there is then a risk that the video program is unfairly copied. And, there is a disadvantage that the producer of the program (including those who own the copyright), when they rent out the video tape on which a desired program was recorded, do so with fear that the program may be copied. Furthermore, when the dubbing and copying of the video tape are made, it is impossible to determine the location at which the dubbing and copying were made.